christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
2019 Christmas Special and Movie Schedule/December
This page lists the schedule for Christmas specials airing on television in the US in November 2019, organized by date. All times listed are US EST/PST, unless otherwise noted. Click on a link or a picture for more info on that special. {|width="100%" cellpadding="2" border="1" style="border: 1px solid black; border-collapse: collapse;" |-style="color: white; background:green" !style="background:green" width="120" | Date !style="background:green" | Special !style="background:green" width="200" | Channel !style="background:green" width="70" | Time }})}} ; 4:15 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;4:50 PM |National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation;AMC;6:00 PM 8:15 PM |The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause;Freeform;6:55 PM |Christmas Chalet (NEW); Up; 7:00 PM |A Christmas Princess (NEW); ;7:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town; ABC; 8:00 PM |Christmas Town (NEW); ; 8:00 PM |You Light Up My Christmas (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |Christmas Jars (NEW);BYUtv;8:00 PM |Scrooge (1951); ; 8:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;9:00 PM |The Bishop's Wife; ; 10:00 PM |Christmas with the Kranks;AMC;10:30 PM |Home Alone: The Holiday Heist;Freeform;11:30 PM }} ; 8:00 PM |Christmas Unleashed (NEW); Lifetime; 8:00 PM |National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation;AMC;8:00 PM 10:15 PM |A Homecoming for the Holidays (NEW);Hallmark Movies and Mysteries;9:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;10:20 PM }} ; 12:00 PM |The Man Who Came to Dinner; ; 1:30 PM |The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause;Freeform;2:05 PM |The Polar Express;AMC;4:00 PM 10:00 PM |Home Alone;Freeform;4:10 PM |Elf;AMC;6:00 PM 8:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;6:40 PM |Christmas in Paris (NEW); Up; 7:00 PM |Dear Santa, I Need a Date (NEW);TV One;7:00 PM |Christmas Matchmakers (NEW); ;7:00 PM |Christmas at Dollywood (NEW); ; 8:00 PM |Grounded for Christmas (NEW); Lifetime; 8:00 PM |Time for You to Come Home for Christmas (NEW); ; 9:00 PM }} ;8:00 PM |Christmas Stars (NEW); Lifetime; 8:00 PM |The Bromance Before Christmas (NEW);ABC;8:00 PM |Hollywood Christmas Parade;The CW;8:00 PM |Jessica Town (NEW);ABC;8:30 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;9:15 PM |Home Alone: The Holiday Heist;Freeform;11:55 PM }} ;7:00 PM |Holiday Date (NEW); ; 8:00 PM |Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer;CBS;8:00 PM |How to Train Your Dragon: Homecoming;NBC;8:00 PM |A Christmas Winter Song (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |Trolls Holiday;NBC;8:30 PM |Frosty the Snowman;CBS;9:00 PM |Christmas in Montana (NEW); ; 9:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;9:15 PM |Frosty Returns;CBS;9:30 PM |Richie Rich's Christmas Wish;Freeform;11:55 PM }} ; 1:45 PM |The Nightmare Before Christmas;Freeform;3:25 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;5:05 PM |Snowbound for Christmas (NEW); Up; 7:00 PM |A Beauty & The Beast Christmas (NEW); ;7:00 PM |The Santa Clause;Freeform;7:45 PM |A Cheerful Christmas (NEW); Hallmark Channel; 8:00 PM |Rediscovering Christmas (NEW); Lifetime; 8:00 PM |Holiday Affair (1949); ; 8:00 PM |Angel Falls: A Novel Holiday (NEW); ; 9:00 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;9:50 PM |Remember the Night; ; 10:00 PM |The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause;Freeform;11:55 PM }} ;7:00 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;7:10 PM |It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas (NEW); ; 8:00 PM |The Christmas Hotel (NEW); Lifetime; 8:00 PM |Christmas on My Mind (NEW); ; 9:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;9:15 PM |The Santa Clause 3: The Escape Clause;Freeform;11:55 PM }} ;7:00 PM |Home Alone;Freeform;7:20 PM |Double Holiday (NEW); ; 8:00 PM |A Date By Christmas Eve (NEW);Lifetime;8:00 PM |A Family Christmas Gift (NEW); ; 9:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;9:50 PM |The Bells of St. Mary’s; ; 10:15 PM }} ; 8:00 PM |Saturday Night Live Christmas Special;NBC;9:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;9:20 PM }} ; 2:00 PM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;3:35 PM |It Happened on Fifth Avenue; ; 4:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);Freeform;5:40 PM |Holiday Affair (1949); ; 6:15 PM |Baby in a Manger (NEW); Up; 7:00 PM |It's a Wonderful Life (1946); NBC; 8:00 PM |The Bishop's Wife; ; 8:00 PM |Frosty the Snowman;Freeform;8:20 PM |Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer;Freeform;8:50 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;Freeform;9:55 PM }} ; 12:00 AM |Meet John Doe; ; 1:30 AM |All Mine to Give; ; 3:45 AM |The Great Rupert; ; 5:30 AM |Richie Rich's Christmas Wish;Freeform;7:00 AM |Babes in Toyland (1934); ; 7:00 AM |Prep & Landing: Naughty vs. Nice;Freeform;9:00 AM |Disney Parks Christmas Day Parade;ABC;10:00 AM |The Santa Clause;Freeform;11:00 AM |The Santa Clause 2;Freeform;1:05 PM |Love Finds Andy Hardy; ; 2:15 PM |Frosty the Snowman;Freeform;3:10 PM |Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer;Freeform;3:40 PM |The Shop Around the Corner; ; 4:00 PM |Santa Claus is Comin' to Town;Freeform;4:45 PM |Home Alone;Freeform;5:50 PM |When Calls the Heart Christmas; ; 8:00 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966);NBC;8:00 PM |Home Alone 2: Lost in New York;Freeform;8:20 PM |How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000);NBC;8:30 PM }} Category:Schedules